


Russian Fairy

by Iceprincessvictuuri (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Camboy Yuri Plisetsky, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluffy Ending, Humor, ICEPRINCESSVICTUURIS LONGEST YEAH BOY EVER, Im excited for this, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sexual Content, Top Otabek Altin, a lotta kinks folks so beWARE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Iceprincessvictuuri
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky enjoyed being a webcam “model” for thousands of horny gay men. He enjoyed something more though...





	1. So pretty, fairy

Yuri giggled and hid behind his long blond hair that he had sort of curled before he logged on, though he knew hat sweat and time would uncurl it. His viewers were going _wild_ in the comments, their performer sat on his bed, on his legs, in mesh and lace pink panties. He sat their proudly, feigning shyness as he waited for more people to join.

Russian_Fairy4U is who Yuri really was.

Every three or so days Yuri would log into Bonga.com and give people a show, let them feel relief after a long day; be the nicotine to their stress, the release of the plug to their overflowing bathtub, the _best_ god damn cumshot of their life. 

The blond tucked his hair behind his ear and smiled, lowering his hands towards his Pantone’s and soft cock. The comments were coming in to him with full frustration,

 ** _domEric2337__** : Cum on bby ;0 we all know u want to touch ur pretty cock

 ** _f4gluv3r_** : Faster!

 ** _anonymous3547jl9354_** : god damn it, I’m just trying to bust my nut can’t you fuck yourself already?

 ** _bekabear4U_** : Such a pretty fairy... how about you go faster for me?

and Yuri adored it. 

He complied to their desperate wishes and slowly slid off his panties, his eyes raked over the comments, “Do you like that Beka bear?” Yuri purred out the strangers name, pulling lube out from behind his computer. He showed it to the camera: Cherry flavoring. “Do you want more?”

 ** _bekabear4U_** : Yes please fairy

Yuri smirked and popped the cap to the cherry lube open, dolloping it on two fingers and spreading it all over his hole. He curled his toes, squeezed his eyes shut and turned his ass towards the camera more, asshole puckering for _something_.

The blond, now face down and ass up on his bed, looked at the camera and wiggled his bottom teasingly.

“Oh, sir, do you think I can have my fingers? Have I been a good boy?”

He waited patiently for the comments and when he saw the confirmation from not only BekaBear4U but also the others, he went on to put a finger in, moaning softly into his arm as he arched into the minimal feeling. He wasn’t the biggest fan of foreplay but he knew that others liked it, so of course he was going to do it.

Yuri stuck in a second finger quickly, moving them faster. He rest his head on he bed as his other arm snuckunder him to pull at his hardening cock. He bucked and moaned loudly at the sensation.

He whimpered and turned his head back towards the camera where his whole body was visible.

”F-uck,” He arched his back some more, “God, Beka Bear, you’re so hot.”

Yuri loved interacting with his viewers and commenters. He bought that it was more intimate and more... _hot_. Knowing that a bit of rileplay would get them both hot and bothered, the blonde was down with the idea. 

 ** _bekabear4U_** : Come on fairy, I’m getting impatient, go a little faster for me

 _ **sadisT0**_ : So fucking hot 

 ** _yellowbluered_** : what is happening??

Yuri didn’t acknowledge the other comments, only Beka bears and went faster, adding three fingers now.

The pleasure was unbearable and his cock was fully hard and red at the top from when he’s skin a finger over it, teasing his tip. His arm hurt from its positioning but when he got closer, and his moans got louder, he stopped quickly and got up back on his knees. One of Yuris hands were immediately back on his cock, the other teasing his nipples. He threw his head back as eyes rolled closed and his jaw went slack.

”Please, please, please, Beka I-I’m close! Need to— need to, cu— _ah_!“ he cut himself off with a loud moan, bucking relentlessly into his on hand as men hit both his chest and bed sheets.

He giggled, “ah, ah, fuck... that was good but... the next one can be better, can’t it?”

Yuri moved in closer and looked at the comments. They ranged from people being eager for more, satisfied people, angry people saying it wasn’t enough, and neutral people. He, nonetheless, enjoyed himself (in more ways than one).

 ** _bekabear4U_** : I’m extremely happy, Fairy. Thank you ;) <3 I’ll definitley be cumming next time

The blond grinned and pulled back, “I hope you have a great day Beka bear, and all! Bye” he clicked the big red “END SHOW” at the bottom and sighed heavily, slouching immediately and looking at the end screen.

’YOU HAVE EARNED 179,860 COINS WOULD YOU LIKE TO PROFIT?

YES!

NO!’

Yuri clicked yes and gently closed his laptop, knowing that the mo eh would be transferred to his debit card.

Until another day.

 


	2. His cock is massive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas for next chapter? More Otabek interaction?

Yuri woke up the next morning with sicky sheets and a disgusting feeling body, his chest was covered in cum from the night before and he didn’t honestly care, all he had to do was take a shower. 

And that is what he did; Yuri groaned when he got up from his forever comfortable bed and trudged his way into the bathroom, he bent over slightly and turned on the water, making sure it was nearly scorching. He stepped in, hissed slightly, and closed the glass shower door.

The blond had been a camboy for about a year and a half now and he never got tired of it. It was easy money, it was fun (sometimes), and an easy cover up for when people asked what his job was (to which he’d then answer with “Oh! You know, I’m one of those people that make videos online”). Nobody usually questions it and gives him kudos for being financially stable. 

Yuri sighed, washing away the shampoo and conditioner from out of his hair before he quickly shut off the water that was turning cold, he grabbed a towel from out of the closet next to the shower and wrapped it around himself. 

He was less sticky, but still horny from the other night.

* * *

Yuri sat on his bed, with his knees tucked under his chin, next to a big dildo and vibrator as he smiled and waited for the first viewer to arrive. 

 ** _bekabear4U_** : hey fairy 

 ** _f4gluv3r_** : hey babe

 ** _oldaddiesforyoungboys_** : what a beautiful boy you are...

**...**

The blond pushed a hair back behind his ear and grinned. 

“Today is going to be a little different,” he started, blushing a little. “I’ve ah— never don’t this before, and I’m kind of nervous, but I got recommended to do it last time,” Yuri coughed and tried to hide behind his hair as he went on, blushing more at the comments cooing at how embarrassed he looked. Beka bear didn’t comment anything though...

”I want you guys to send in videos or pictures of you jacking off or something that you want me to see. It could be of you, could be of... whatever! Send them in at my email russianfairy4@gmail.com”

Yuri grinned and waited a few moments, propping himself up so that he was now sitting on his knees, full body in view. He picked up his favourite cherry lube and opened it, lathering some on his half hard cock with in hand and picking up his phone and opening his emails.

His hand moved slowly and he groaned quietly as he watched one video of some guy jacking off with their, okay sized, cock in a flesh light, groaning loudly. 

“T-Thank you to Gregory Davis for the lovely submission.”

Yuri exited the video and clicked on another PDF file labeled email under Gregory’s, it was sent by someone named Otabek Altin.

”Oh fuck,” the cover photo to the video was hotter than hot. It was the biggest cock Yuri had  _ever_ seen (or recieved) and by god, he wanted it so desperately. 

He started the video and instantly bucked needily up into his hand, moaning along with the low grunts the man was exuding. They sounded like growls, low growls a bear would make when threatened and as scary as bears were, Yuri thought that he might like them a little more now.

The video was quite long. It was long enough for Yuri to pause it, read some comments, and lube up his dildo placing it under him, centered with his hole.

”Thank you, Otabek, for the generously long video.”

Yuri picked up the pink, sparkly vibratory next to him and started it up, the sounds making his dick twitch against his stomach. 

Very slowly and very carefully, the blond lowered himself on his toy, getting used to the feeling for a few seconds before he started to slowly move. He grinded his hips down and whined loudly, eyes glazing over as if he had become possessed like in every cheesy American horror movie. 

It felt heavenly. Especially when Yuri put the vibrator on the tip of his cock. He could feel dribbles of pre-cum leak out of him as he moaned loudly, arching into the feeling. 

“God,” he proclaimed loudly, looking at his ceiling as he bounced slightly on the toy. “Fuck, feels so g-good, don’t stop”

He pressed the vibrator harder to his cock, letting it run up and down his length as the toy in his ass begun to hit his prostate.

 _ **sadisT0**_ : So hot, please dont stop

 ** _emo_** _ ** _bear_** : when r u gunna cum? O.o

 ** _bekabear4U_** : you better not fucking cum, fairy

**...**

Yuri felt hot all over, he was 100% sure that his body was flushed completely head to toe, he could feel it.

When he’d open his eyes slightly, bison clouded from pleasure, he’d look at himself in the screen and he looked...

red, needy, desperate to cum.

 _Perfect_.

Yuri rode the dildo like he had been doing it for a decade, and looked at the camera as he fucked himself.

”Do you like this daddy? You like when I fuck myself on your c-cock like this? _Oh_ , _fuck_ , daddy, I’ve been such a good fairy.”

The comments came in quickly; praising him, degrading him, loving him, wanting his to do more. He took it all in, getting on all fours, face down ass up, and held the base of the dildo in his hands. The vibratory was discarded beside him, turned off.

”Feels so fucking good, I’ve been such a slut today daddy, woke up in my own cum, wanted to get off so badly in the s-shower,” he paused letting out a boderline scream as he started to fuck himself roughly with the toy. He hit his prostate dead on and his need to orgasm built up and up, more and _more_.

He’d tease himself though, stopping to take a breath, to read comments, so the urge to cum would leave and then he’d go on. 

”Been wanting to get used so badly by you, e-ever since I saw your— _ah_ , your— _hnn_ , gigantic cock Otabek. So hot!”

It went like that for another hour or so. 

Yuri would chase his orgasm and deny himself of the relief.

It felt like heaven and hell at the same time.

Yuri continued to fuck the toy in his asshole; moaning, screaming, crying out of sheer pleasure, whining, and gornaing ad he let letting his body reach the pure ecstasy it was craving. He came harshly, letting out a loud shrill of a sound as his body jerked and shuttered and squirted out more cum then he had anticipated from his cock. 

His cock bounced happily as it emptied itself out onto his, much needed of a deep clean, bed sheets. 

“ _Ah_ , _ah_ , _ah_ , _god_ ~”

Yuri collapses on his bed and let out a whine when he landed in his own cum. His eyes were shut and his body, still high off of his orgasm, hummed and vibrated.

“God, that was so good,” he let out with a short rasp, propping himself up on his hands to look at the comments.

 ** _bekabear4U_** : God, I want to make you feel so good, fairy, you don’t even know. You’re so fucking stunning and hot and adorable at the same time, you give me a headache 

 ** _yellowbluered_** : wow that was.... wow

 _ **twinklover341**_ : what a sexy twink, taking daddies load so good...

**...**

Yuri giggled, “I’m glad you guys liked it. I liked it as well—“ he paused quickly, skimming over Beka bears comment. He bit his lip and coughed awkwardly, a blush heating up his cheeks.

”Beka... please email me”

 _ **bekabear4U**_ : Will do, Princess.

Yuri thinks his heart never beat so hard in his life, and that was saying a lot because he fucked himself for thousands of people. 

But even as Yuri ended the show, and collected his money, he didn’t think about the revenue. He thiugh about Beka, or Otabek. 

He was whipped and literally only saw the man’s cock.

‘YOU HAVE EARNED 293,179 COINS WOULD YOU LIKE TO PROFIT?

YES!

NO!’

With a ghost of a smile on his lips, the blond clicked yes and closed his computer. He got up from his bed and moved to his kitchen to answer his growling stomach. 

All he could think about was an email getting sent to his inbox.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who the fuck says inbox anymore? Excuse me,,, am I eighty??


	3. Otabek.altin@hotmail.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beka and Yura getting to know each other a bit more. A lil fluffy break from the porn (though obviously Yuris job is spoken about)

‘Good evening, Fairy

It’s Otabek Altin or bekabear4U, as you’re mostly used to. I’m very happy you enjoyed my... email and I hope that you enjoy this one just as much.

I would like to formerly introduce myself. My name is Otabek, I am 23 years old, I live in Kazakhstan. I’ve been watching your live-streams for a year or so now and I really enjoy them!

I hope we can talk more in the future... heh

Sincerely,

Bekabear4U’.

Yuri _did_ get as excited as Otabeks last email. He squealed, like a school girl with a playground crush had gotten noticed, when he got the email, the ping sound sounding from his phone. The blond opened the email and read it quickly, a smile growing on his lips. 

He _rarely_ interacted with his viewers outside of his live shows and there wasn’t any rules against it so...

Yuri clicked on the black, bold ‘REPLY’.

’Dear Otabek,

Im RussianFairy4U, as you know, or Yuri Plisetsky. I live in St. Petersburg, Russia (obviously), I’m 21, and my job is to perform lewd acts for an audience. 

Im very excited that you actually emailed me back and didn’t get scared that I was going to be bite you (unless you like that kind of stuff, I wouldn’t mind ;) ).

I’d love to get to talk to you more as well... 

Sincerely,

Yuri P. ‘

And that was how it went on for a few hours; the two interacted and emailed about stuff from their favourite foods and activities to what they dreamed of and sexual fantasies. They flirted for hours, talking about how “my marks would look so pretty all over your skin...” and “god, I’ve love for you fuck me hard”.

But then they’d spring back into the fluffy stuff.

Yuri learned a lot about Otabek in such a short span; He learned that he grew up with four younger sisters and his parents on a small farm in northern Kazakhstan, He learned that he drove a motorcycle (which was such a turn on), and he learned he DJ-ed in his free time.

Yuri was boring compared to him all he did was his job and maybe relax in his house.

’Yuri,

I think you’re so cool, no matter what you say. 

You log in online and provide porn to people who have to pay to get on that website. That’s cool. 

You may think it’s not cool or lewd or weird or whatever but I don’t think so. It’s such a fun/interesting job.’

’Otabear

Really?? I think you’re much cooler tbh. You’re cool.... hot.... nice.... and ugh so just... wonderful.’

’Yura,

Oh please. I’m no where near as cool as you.’

’Otabek,

That’s cause you’re more cool.’

They kept emailing back and forth until essentially the night soon came and Yuri had to leave to make himself dinner. His heart was so full and he liked Otabek so much it drove him crazy.


	4. No I don’t feel high no more

Yuri was dressed all prettily in a tight, black leather tubed leotard and black fishnets with black, strappy heels. He sat obedianetly on the bed like a good sub, a bunny tail buttplug poking out of the badly cut hole he made himself, and cheap store bunny ears sitting on his head all dustied and dirtied. But he looked so deliciously innocent and sexy in the camera, he read the comments, twirling his blond hair slowly (teasingly), as he read some out.

 ** _bekabear4U_** : wow, I definitely didn’t expect this, you should send me some private pics of just you in this baby ;) I’ll send something back

 ** _anonymous28473927hla3790_** : this is different..... I like it

 _ **f4gluv3r**_ : woah! :0

Yuri grinned at Otabeks comments and looked down at himself; his long, thin, lithe body showing proudly through the faux, cheap leather. His curves made him look yummy, the comments told him so.

He bit his lips and looked at the camera, “You like daddy? I dressed up all pretty so you,” The blond turned around and wicked his bottom. “I even found this old thing that I haven’t used in a while”

Yuri giggled.

”I feel so pretty for you.”

He reached under himself and unbuttoned the leotard, pulling it up and off of him so that his pale cock and chest were exposed to the cold air. His skin poked through the holes of the fishnets delisiously.

He whined a little, the cold did _not_ feel good and he almost wanted to wrap himself up with a sweater. But he didn’t and we went on, teasing his viewers and letting them chose whether he should fuck himself on a dildo or with a vibrator.

The vibrator won and he sat on his bed with a Hitachi wand between his legs, buzzing like a motor while me moaned and groaned and yelled and writhed against the sheets. 

Yuris cock throbbed pathetically against his stomach as it aches from the vibrations. They felt too good. His thighs shook from the pleasure and he started to feel weak, like jello. 

“G-God please daddy, I just want to cum, been hard all day..”he cut himself off with a loud jerk and a moan when the wand brushed against his tip. He let out a breathy laugh, “Was shopping for this coustume and, ah~ couldn’t help but think how hard it’d make you”

The wand was heaven and _hell_.

It made him feel so good and feel so dirty but it was _so_ much. 

The comments liked him— _it_  though, Otabek liked it too. He praised Yuri endlessly in the comments, one hand on his cock with the other slowly typed out messages while he shook out an orgasm along with the sound of Yuirs own. He watched the blond shake and let out yells and shrieks that made his speakers  crackle worryingly. His dick, still trapped behind the fishnets, throbbed and spurted cum out of its red, angry, sensitive head.

Otabek groaned and let his head rest against his pillows, thrusting up slowly into his hand. God, Yuri was so beautiful and will forever be the death of him.

The brunette watched the boy calm down and catch his breath, reading the past comments that he missed and responded to them.

”Thank you Beka! I love you!” And he blew a kiss that Otabek knew wasn’t meant to be real but it went straight to his heart and made him smile. He typed out a quick ‘I love you princess’ and sat back, a stupid grin on his face.

Yuri complained about how the tail hurt and “daddy ‘ma take it out!”, as he turned around on his hands and knees and moaned quietly as he took out his metal plug, asshole gaping and puckering around the loss of the stretch. He must’ve had it in for a while. Otabek moaned pathetically and threw his head back, his limp dick twitched along with the view of Yuris perfectly, pink, hole.

It was a short, erotic stream and after it ended, Yuri messaged Otabek ( they both finally exchanged numbers after they got tired of emailing back and forth) a picture of him at a very high angle (like a MySpace angle) with cum splattered on his abdomen and fishnets and heels visible at his sides. The bunny ears were still high on his head. He looked sexy and cute...

 **To** **Yuri** - 

Wow. You still somehow wow me

 

 **From** **Yuri** -

What happened to you sending something, Beka?

 

 **To** **Yuri** -

Naughty bunny [ _picture_ _attached_ ]

 

 **From** **Yuri** -

Ah, ah, ahhhh~! I don’t think I’m the naughty one here ^-^ you look so.... wow, hot

 

 **To** **Yuri** -

That’s all because of you baby, that’s all you

 

 **From** **Yuri** -

Good, I’m glad I made you feel good daddy

 

 **To** **Yuri** - 

Of course, Princess, I can’t wait til im able to make you feel the same 

 

 **From** **Yuri** -

I can’t wait either 

 

 **To** **Yuri** -

<3

 

 **From** **Yuri** - 

<3

 

Otabek loved Yuri, he knew it. He felt so strongly towards the blond it felt so... wrong?

Maybe it’s because the boy showed his body to thousands of other people, strangers (like Otabek once was), and it made him jealous and he wanted to have him for himself.

or maybe it’s because he wanted him; he wanted to be by his side and fuck him in his camshows and mark and him breed him and god

Otabek was hard again

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sjcjjfjddnnff hope you enjoyed. I’m feeling sick so I might not be able to update for a few.... sorry!!


	5. Lies taste better than feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter. Short and sweet. Sorry for the unexpected hiatus

Yuri didn’t do a camshow the next day, wanting to take a much needed break to himself (aka message and talk with Otabek all day while he ate cake and pizza).

The blonde had woken up at 7am in the morning with a message from Otabek, a simple good morning with an x and an o. It made Yuris heart fluttered.

**To Otabek-**

_We should FaceTime, I miss your face : <_

 

 **To** **Yuri** _-_

_I miss yours too, I like talking with you_

 

**To Otabek _-_**

_Ik me too, ft me_!!

 

With no hesitation, Yuris ringtone jingled and he stared at himself in the FaceTime screen. He laughed quietly and accepted it, wincing at the welcoming crackle that came from Otabeks side. He turned down his phone.

They were both in their beds, eyes droopy and tired as he ragged against their pillows to look at each other’s faces.

”G’Morning” Otabeks deep voice was heavenly to Yuri, it made him feel funny in his tummy. A warm feeling that he liked very, _very_ much.

”Good morning you big loaf of bread.”

The brunette laughed loudly, and Yuri did too, softly.

”Says you, kitten”

The nickname, though it gets thrown at him almost everyday, made him blush still (even more so from Otabek who he has real and genuine feelings for).

”Says me what?”

Otabek hummed, “You look quite cute and comfy,” he avoided the question. “I wish I was there with you.”

”So we can look cute together?”

Otabek shook his head.

”No, so you can only be cute for me”

Yuri giggled and rolled to the other side of his bed. He swiped his hair out of his eyes.

“My job is to be cute for thousands of people, I just can’t be cute for you, Beka.”

The brunette hummed and his his face from the camera as he yawned sleepily. His head hurt the slightest bit, and cold nipped at his skin like morning kisses.

he groaned.

”I wish you were only pretty for me, kitten, you’re so pretty and so mine”

It was silent on both ends for a few beats before Yuri quietly said, “Maybe some day”, and proceeded to watch his friend bounce in and out of consciousness. He looked extremely tired.

”Are you tired?”

Otabek nodded and Yuri frowned, he spoke again. “I’ll let you go back to sleep, it’s extremly early. Message me again when you’re up... yeah?”

Otabek nodded again and the call ended.

Yuri groaned loudly and threw an arm over his eyes. God help him, his stupid childish crush over some hot patron that watched his cam shows was silly.

He really needed to do something better with his life.

* * *

Yuri found himself on Amazon, and other shopping sites, for new things to ass to his shoes. He found a new bdsm collar, some safe ropes to play with, fun, different vibrators, and some other toys that piqued his interest and would bring down life to the shows.

Maybe he’ll do a casual livestream next. It’ll be new, and exciting, he hasn’t done something like that since he started.

The blondes phone sang it’s caller tune next to him and he picked it up, not looking at the caller ID.

”Yuri,”

Otabeks deep, smooth, buttery voice answered the phone. He went on.

”I missed you, you didn’t see my message?”

Yuri cursed under his breath and checked his messages where there was indeed a new, unread message from the brunette.

”I didn’t sorry, I saw it now. I thought you were busy”

Otabek yawned, “No, don’t worry about it. What are you doing?”

The camstar looked at his darkening laptop screen, “I _was_ on Amazon and Adam &Eve looking for new stuff, but now I’m just talking to you.”

The older man on the phone mockingly cooed to Yuri, making the blonde blush.

”How cute. What did you get? Or want to get?”

Yuri told his friend what he was getting, off of the two websites, and waited for a response. It took a while, a hum coming from Otabek, as if he was deep in thought.

“That’s... _nice_. I can’t wait to see them in action”

The blonde was blushing again, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He wasn’t sure at what because literally nothing happened, nothing was happening all day as of yet.

It must be Otabek. Yuri’s pity little crush on the stunning man wasn’t evident but he wanted it to be; he wanted to be cuddled, loved, fucked, spanked, and everything and more from the brunette.

But he was too scared of confrontation _and_ rejection to tell him. 

So he would rather just pathetically pine over him like some high school girl.

Yuri sighed and slumped against his couch, closing his eyes at Otabeks voice which was saying something he couldn’t decipher.

”Yuri? Are you even listening?”

”Hm...? I am now, bear, sorry”

Otabek hummed and went on with whatever he was telling. Maybe it was a story. Maybe it was about what he did when they weren’t msssaging. Or maybe it was about what he was thinking about.

Yuri wouldn’t know.

 

 


End file.
